


The Locket

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Yennefer and Jaskier decide to explore a strange cave. Yennefer finds a mysterious locket that shows her something she doesn't want to see. Jaskier is the sweetheart she deserves.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Locket

Yennefer had dared Jaskier to go in. It was a large cave, that was almost immediately dark as soon as they walked in. Jaskier was too proud to say he was scared, he wasn’t going to let Yennefer get one over on him.

“Of course I’ll go in, why, won’t you?”  
He dared back. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to say no either.  
So they both wandered in, scared but pretending they weren’t, eyes darting round the cave walls, searching for a bit of light.  
Yennefer eventually lit a small branch so that they could see a little, to keep walking further. Which didn’t put them at ease like they thought it would.

The cave opened up as they continued on. They’d been walking for at least 5 minutes and there didn’t seem to be an end.

“Jaskier, look.”  
Yennefer walked a bit faster, pointing ahead at what looked like a room. Jaskier’s eyes darted behind him, hoping not to see anyone following them, before he followed her.

As he ran on, he bumped into Yennefer who was standing looking in on an old room, with a table and books. 

“What is this? Should we leave? Whoever this belongs to might not want us here.”  
Yennefer ignored him and started to look round the desk. Flicking through the books, looking for information that might tell them who this belonged to. There was nothing out of the ordinary, and nothing to hide either. Possibly someone who had been studying the area and found it easier to set up a proper base. Yennefer opened a drawer on the desk, revealing a locket, a hairbrush and some letters. She opened the locket, revealing a small mirror. Jaskier was fingering through one of the books on the desk before dropping it as Yennefer gave a blood curdling scream, flinging the locket across the room.

“What is it? Whats wrong?!”  
Jaskier ran to her and put his arms round her. If it was anyone else, they’d regret going near her when she was angry or upset, but she trusted him. It was different.

“Nothing, we’re leaving. Stupid fucking thing.”  
Yennefer lifted her boot up to stand on the locket which was now on the cave floor. Jaskier pulled her back and stopped her.

“Yen, what is it, stop. Breathe.”  
“Jaskier I mean it, get out of my way.”  
He was playing with fire. He knew what she was capable of but if he didn’t press she wouldn’t open up, and he knew she needed someone she could open up to, so he risked it.

“No, Yennefer, tell me, then you can do what you like with it.”  
Yennefer jutted her chin out. She’d promised him before that if she was upset she’d try her best to speak about it, even a little.It made her mad that someone could calm her down the way he did, someone had access to her emotions this way.

“The locket, it-”  
She looked away, hiding the fact her eyes were welling up.  
“It showed my face, before... my reflection without...”  
“Pick it up.”  
Yennefer looked at him, panicked and frightened. He squeezed her shoulder and repeated himself. She did. She lifted the locket and handed it to him.  
“Stand beside me, we’ll look into it together.”  
“No, Jaskier, fuck off.”  
“Please, Yen. For me.”

Yennefer closed her eyes and opened the locket. Jaskier put his head on her shoulder and looked into it with her.   
“It doesn’t matter whether I’m looking at this, or at you here, in the flesh. I see the same thing.”  
“Shut up Jaskier. I look-”  
She opened her eyes and began to cry. Jaskier just held her close.  
“Look at your eyes Yen, they tell a million stories of hurt and pain, but also love and honesty. And beauty. And regardless of whether I look at them in this locket, or look at you right now, you’re the same person. And to me, the person I see in the locket is just as beautiful, Yennefer, look.”  
He wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
“I know what you’ve been through, and I know how you look now makes you happy and that’s important to me, that you’re happy. But I need you to know that if I woke up every day to the person looking back at us from that locket, I’d love you just the same. Okay?”  
“You talk a lot of shit Jaskier.”  
Yennefer finally laughed through her tears. Placing the locket onto the desk.  
He laughed back, pulling her in close and squeezing her.

As they walked out of the cave and began to see light, Yennefer hooked her pinky round Jaskiers, making their arms swing. 

“Hold on, I was so busy focusing on me, that I didn’t even- Jaskier you sly devil, I’m going back. I swear when I looked at you I saw-”  
“You saw nothing, what happens in the cave stays in the cave."


End file.
